The present invention pertains to universal joints and more particularly pertains to shielded universal joints, jointed tools and guided surgical drills.
Universal joints are available for use with hand tools such as portable drills in situations in which space constraints preclude ordinary use of the tool. Commonly, these universal joints utilize two forks pinned at right angles to an intermediate block or a flexible coupling. Neither of these universal joints is optimal for use in a surgical setting, since both joints are easily clogged with debris. The universal joint utilizing a pinned block, either has close tolerances and is difficult to clean or has wide tolerances and tends to be difficult to use because of excessive slop. The flexible coupling joint is difficult to clean and is limited as to angles of use.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide an improved universal joint, an improved jointed tool and an improved guided surgical drill all of which are shielded.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved universal joint, an improved jointed tool and an improved guided surgical drill in which the shielded universal joint is shielded and substantially protected from debris.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved universal joint, an improved jointed tool and an improved guided surgical drill which has a smooth operation, irrespective of the angle of operation.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved universal joint, an improved jointed tool and an improved guided surgical drill which has only a single pivot pin, and a minimum of parts.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved universal joint, an improved jointed tool and an improved guided surgical drill which has a mechanically simple construction which can be manufactured inexpensively.
It is also highly desirable to provide an improved universal joint, an improved jointed tool and an improved guided surgical drill, in which the shielded universal joint is relatively easy to clean for surgical use.
It is finally highly desirable to provide an improved universal joint, an improved jointed tool and an improved guided surgical drill, which meets all of the above desired features.